The Past and Time to Come
by NCISprobie
Summary: Rogue is left with the tortured nightmares of her teachers and friends, as well as their mutations, which are getting out of hand. Meanwhile the government has torn a hole in the space time continuum, bringing Apocalypse and younger versions of Charles and Erik to this time. Rogue never took the cure, and everyone is alive.
1. Nightmares and Mutations

**Note: A year after The Last Stand, Rogue never took the cure, and Jean, Scott, and the Professor are alive!**

**Summary: Rogue is left with the tortured nightmares of her teachers and friends, as well as their mutations, which are getting out of hand. Meanwhile the government has torn a hole in the space time continuum, bringing Apocalypse and younger versions of Charles and Erik to this time. Rogue never took the cure, and everyone is alive.**

* * *

_Burning. Scraping. Screaming. _

_"Ah Erik, I missed you. But that is not your name anymore is it?" He gave gave a terrible smile that could easily be mistaken for a sneer. _

_"No, no you have no name anymore, tell me are you comfortable 2-1-4-7-8-2?" I swallowed hard. And tried to move. Instead I felt leather on my bare wrists. My head turned and I saw the black numbers tattooed on my left arm. 214782. I had no name._

_"Now it's time for that fun I promised you earlier."_

_Blood. More screaming. Small red droplets moved in a like rain off a roof. "AHHH!" The metal in the room was humming to me, then it was vibrating. _

_"Wonderful! Well done 214782!" Tears were mixing with the blood. And I knew that agony had only begun. This would not be my last session with Dr. Schmidt. _

_"He has done so well! I suppose he made take the rest of the day off, to see his...friends." He let out a witch crackling laugh as he motioned to the guards. "Take him to work with the others."_

_Anxiety settled in my heart. What could he mean? My friends?_

_A bag was shoved over my head as the guards took me away. Doors opened and closed. What was going on?_

_I felt a sudden cold breeze hit me. We were outside. The bag came off my head._

_Bodies. There must be a thousand. One was standing at my feet. Uriel. My friend since childhood, his family had fled with mine to Poland._

_NO! No. Tears trickled down. A shovel was thrust into my hands. Why? Why?_

* * *

(Rogue POV)

I jolted upright in my bead. A thick layer of sweat covered my body. "Warum?" I whispered. The German word for why.

Had this been the first time I would have asked myself how I was speaking German and why I was having this nightmare. But this wasn't the first time. And I already had the answer to those questions.

I want to hate him for touching me, I want to hate him for giving me these memories, but I can't. Just like I can't hate the others.

His memories of torture may be the strongest and the most frequent, but they are not the only ones.

Sometimes when I sleep I'm underwater, strapped to a table and needles are filling my body with hot metal.

Sometimes I'm in a plane that's crashing forced out by my parents trying to hold onto my brother.

Other times the walls are closing in on me as my mother lies dead on the floor.

I, Rogue was truly cursed. Their memories refused to fade. And I am forced to relive them. Using magnetism I made a quarter float towards me. I weaved it in and out of my fingers slowly letting the hum of the metal calm me.

* * *

The next morning slowly. My roommates chatted while I changed.

"I swear I heard it again last night!" Kitty insisted in her argument with Jubilee. "The muttering in German! I swear those boys are playing pranks on us! And I swear I heard something shaking!"

I winced. Oh great not again. I knew of course that it was _me_ that was muttering German in my sleep, and _me _that had caused the metal in the room to shake, again in my sleep.

"Whatever Kitty." Jubilee sighed. Kitty made a _'hmp'_ noise as she walked towards the door. But just as the door opened she turned around and said "Don't expect me to be back until late, I got a date with Bobby, hopefully we get to do some more _touching!"_ I froze.

_'Bitch.'_ I thought. Every opportunity she got that little bitch just had to bring up the fact that Bobby left me for her.

"Kitty!" Jubilee hollered. But Kitty just smiled and walked out, Jubilee hot on her heels.

The metal in the room started to shake, and I mean really shake!

_'I should have taken the cure when I had the chance.' _Maybe then I would not be plagued with poison skin, nightmares, and voices.

Ok technically I didn't hear the voices anymore after I grasped some control over the Professor's telepathy and learned to build psychic barriers, but after the voices were blocked out I was left with the nightmares. Talk about short lived relief. Then of course there's Bobby's betrayal.

_Cursed._

I held back tears as I finished getting ready.

Patiently I waited until I was calm and the metal was still before going to class. I didn't need an outburst in the middle of the danger room session, beacuse then the risk of the Professor finding out about my nightmares increased.

And I certainly didn't want him finding out about those, because then the X men, my teachers, would know, and let's face it, their going to be pissed I know everything about them. _Everything.  
_

Well now that I think about it, the X Men are more teammates than teachers now, but it's not like that changes much.

It had been about a year since we had recovered Dr. Gray, a year since the Phoenix was killed.

Not much had changed since then, Logan ran off again when Jean and Scott got married, but hey that's expected. I was still called Miss Untouchable by the younger students, and a certain bitchy teammate.

I nearly jumped when I heard the Professor's voice.

_"All X Men please report to the Blackbird immediately, in uniforms."_

* * *

I was the last to arrive. The Professor was rolling himself onto the jet when he turned around and gave me more heartbreaking news.

"Unfortunately Rogue I've decided that your mutation isn't of much use on this mission, and I've no wish for you to get hurt." He paused.

_'Aw fuck! That's the third mission in a row that I've been discluded from.' _But I kept my face straight and forced a smile. "That's okay Professor, I needed to catch up on sleep anyway."

He smiled back, only his seemed to be genuine. "That's good to hear Rogue, but please keep an eye on the children." I nodded and retreated back inside as the jet took off.

_'Why me?'_

* * *

As I sat down in the rec room with my ice cream I noticed the talk among the younger students decreased.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The nightmares had gotten considerably worse. In the beginning They only can once maybe twice a month, then soon it was once a week, before I knew it they were coming every time I slept.

And because of that I had a sympathy for my former teachers. How could I be mad at them, much less hate them, while knowing what they each went through?

Simple answer I couldn't. Despite my best intentions I found myself nodding off.

* * *

_I tackled a man wearing a helmet to the ground. "No Erik! NO!"_

_He shoved me off and continued to control the missiles flying at the ships. _

_"Bang!" Erik was forced to stop what he was doing to deflect the bullets. _

_"Bang! Bang! Bang!" I wanted to scream at Moira, she was only going to get herself hurt. I tried to stand up but a sharp and excruciating pain in my back prevented that._

_"CHARLES!" My name echoed through the beach. The missiles had stopped, and I was laying in the sand. "Charles." My head rested in Erik's lap. _

_"You did this." Moira was choking. "No Erik." I said firmly. "You did this."_

* * *

Unlike the other dreams I did not bolt upright as I normally would, instead waking up and moving again seemed to be slow. A good thing to.

There were still students in the room. I was just thankful nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was shaking, no screaming, just the feeling of sadness.

_"..not surprising..._" It was like a whisper. I looked around the room. There were only a few students in the back, most playing Foosball. I rested my head again.

_"No wonder Bobby broke up with her." _

_"Must suck to be her."_

_"Miss Untouchable."_

I sighed loudly. Now I understood. The Professor's telepathy was kicking in. Damn those students and their opinions about me. I'm just lucky I didn't have one of Scott's memories, then my eyes might have destroyed something.

For some odd reason after I have a nightmare about someone, their mutation will come out, even if I haven't touched them recently. It was a bit disturbing, and some mutations were harder to hide than others.

_"Do we really need a babysitter? I mean that's all she really is though, the X Men can't bring her along because she's dead weight."_

I winced for the second time today. Damn students. David Bowie was right, the truth hurts like hell! I needed to get out of here, away from all the voices.

But just as I'm leaving the newswomen catches my attention. "Later today, there was some type of explosion in the Nevada Desert. Some say government experiments, others say mutants were involved. Tell us what you think." I chose that moment to leave. At least now I know where the X Men probably were.

* * *

Deep in the forest it was so peaceful, no voices. But I couldn't help but wonder what the X Men were up to.

I wonder if I could take peek while I had the professor's mutation? Kind of like he did in his younger days when he first met Erik.

Take control of someone, see what they see. Simple right?

_'Could I even do that?'_ My mind reasoned, it may not be possible. _'Why not? You have his mutation.'_

It's not like I was reading anyone's mind, I _could_ control the person but I _wouldn't_, hell I'm part of the team too! So it's not like this was crossing any of the Professor's lines of ethics. Well sort of.

I raised two fingers to my temple and concentrated on taking someone such as Bobby or Kitty, someone who probably wasn't flying the jet.

* * *

_Well they were in the desert all right. There were government officials in green suits with their entire chests covered in medals, defiantly high ranking officials. _

_They were in front of Bobby arguing with the Professor. And next to the Professor were two others, men with their backs turned. _

_Angrily a goverment official thew his hands up in the air and walked off. The two men turned around. And I could never be more shocked in my life. The men I had seen in the Professor's memory. In the ** same** yellow and black jumpsuits! (Which were terrible by the way.)_

_Erik and Charles._

_The Professor and Magneto, but much much younger._

* * *

**_Tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome. _**


	2. Tearing Holes

3 hours later.

_'Rogue please meet us in the briefing room.' _Professor Xavier's voice was urgent.

_'Finally.' _I thought they would never come back, and now I was going to get my answers. By now the Professor's telepathy had worn off so I couldn't read anyone's mind to get a quick summary. I guess the old fashioned way of _ talking_ will have to do though.

I was running now. Once I got down to the lower levels I had to stop and remind myself. _'I know nothing about what their about to say. I do not know who the two men are.'_

Deep breaths I slowed to a walk and entered the briefing room. Everyone was already seated. Younger Charles and Erik sat on the Professor's right, with everyone else scattered about.

The professor gestured to the seat on his left. I smiled at the two men as I took my seat.

"I didn't know you'd be bringing back guests, Professor." The two men's attention was now completely focused on me. I smiled again.

"Nice jumpsuits." I tired to be funny about it, I didn't need them to think I was making fun of them. Charles gave me a small smile.

"You must be Rogue."

"Yep. That's me." _'Though I wish it wasn't.' _Fake smiles Rogue, fake smiles.

Before I could make some comment on how he knew my name but I _didn't _know his(even though I did)the Professor spoke first.

"Rogue, this is Charles." He gestured to the soft faced man with the blue eyes.

"And this is Erik Lehnsherr." He gestured to the man with chiseled cheeks and emerald eyes, like mine.

Was this a good time to bring up how he had the same name as Magneto? I took a deep breath before turning to the Professor.

Focusing I used what control I had in my head to direct a message to the professor.

_'As in Magneto?' _I asked. As if I didn't already know. The professor looked a bit startled like he hadn't expected that.

But he pulled himself together quickly. _'Later Rogue, stay after your teammates leave.' _I gave a brief nod before turning to Charles and Erik.

"Nice to meet you two."

* * *

For about an hour the professor talked about how the government had discovered a small mutant child who posed the ability to time travel. Because she was young her mutation had not fully developed and she couldn't travel far, just a few minutes into the past.

About three months later Senator Shane Jackson had a machine built to amplify the girl's power. Senator Jackson is quite a bit like Senator Kelly. Hates mutants.

Senator Jackson thought he could use the girl to travel back in time to "_take care"_ of the mutant "_problem."_

He wanted to start at the beginning, the day mutants were discovered. 40 years ago, on the beach in Cuba were Charles and Erik stopped World War 3.

But the machine was built in such a short amount of time that they hadn't run proper tests. As a result a hole was torn in the space time continuum, temporarily, but it was still open long enough that it had caused Charles and Erik got thrown into this time, and unforgettably the mutant girl and the machine were both destroyed.

What really upset me was that the military seemed more concerned with there precious machine than a dead child.

I noticed that the Professor neglected to mention that Charles was a younger version of him.

"Alright we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Meanwhile Charles and Erik are going to be staying with us. Bobby, Kitty, Angel, Colossus, Jubilee you are all dismissed."

They all stood there for a second looking at me. No doubt wondering why I wasn't going with them.

"I need to have a quick word with Rogue." He explained when he saw they were hesitant. With that they slowly filed out.

The older X Men/my former teachers stayed behind.

The door closed.

The Professor looked at me. "I'm rather curious to know how you were able to send me a telepathic message Rogue, only telepaths are ever able to do that."

Uh oh. I was in trouble after all. Everyone was staring.

"Rogue I can assure you your not in trouble, I was just curious."

"Well umm, maybe I just have a strong mind." Stupid answer. Just tell the truth. "I don't really know, I just concentrated."

"Hmm, we'll have to look into that later." When he saw the confused looks from the other X Men the Professor explained.

"Rogue sent me a message asking about our new guests. I didn't want to say anything in front of the younger X Men, but yes Rogue, this is Magneto."

As if I didn't already know that. But I pretended to look somewhat surprised.

"How did you know his name anyway?" Scott asked. Thinking quickly I came up with a solution. "I heard Mystique call him that." That was true enough, she did call him Erik.

Turning to him I explained. "The Mystique from this time, and the you from this time...had a bit of an...altercation with me on Liberty Island, which left some of my hair white as a result."

I twirled my white hair.

"Oh, and here I was thinking it was some sort of fashion statement." I grinned. At least he had a since of humor.

"Nope."

"And it stayed white?"

"Yes."

Charles cut in. "Interesting, what exactly was this 'altercation' that caused you hair to turn white? Was it another mutant?" He sounded eager.

Before I could think of something to say. Scott scoffed.

"Magneto dangled her off the top of the Statue of Liberty, before putting her in a machine that would kill her. But luckily we got there in time and stopped him."

"Scott!" I chastised him. Clearly Scott didn't like the idea of Erik being here.

I have enough of his memories to know that Erik, this Erik, didn't deserve to know like this, because this Erik would never do such a thing. This was Erik after all, not Magneto, yet of course.

"Scott, he did the wrong things for the right reasons. Besides I'm sure the this Erik, will do nothing of the sort."I was firm.

Erik looked shocked. "Why would I do such a thing?" He asked. The professor sighed.

_'This is going to take a while.'_

* * *

2 hours later Scott had finally calmed down and everything had been explained.

"Erik, I knew something like this would happen if you killed Shaw. We are very lucky to have gotten sucked into the hole. Maybe now you will consider changing your ways."

Erik sighed and crinkled his forehead. This was a man that clearly didn't like being told what to do.

Finally he sighed,"Yes, you are right Charles." He turned to me.

"I am very sorry for what had happened on the Statue of Liberty." I gave him a smile. This Erik wasn't so bad.

"It's okay, Magneto from this time did that, not you. And I kind of like the hair."

"I can't believe you Rogue, he tried to kill you!" Scott yelled again. Damn just when we had calmed him down too. How could I not forgive him when I had his memories?

"Scott, I'm not the type to hold a grudge." That was a good answer. Scott still looked upset, and now Erik had that look on his face again.

Thankfully Charles came up with a solution. "Why don't we move to another topic? I've learned about everyone's mutation but your's Rogue, what is your mutation?"

I froze. Dammit! Of all the topics to pick.

"I-I have deadly skin." The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "If someone touches my skin, I absorb their life force, and in the case of mutants their mutations, for a short period of time. And if I hold on long enough I kill them."

_'Until I have a nightmare of theirs anyway, not to mention their memories.'_

I held my palm up. "That's why I wear gloves."

"Interesting." He said with that accent of his. I couldn't blame him for not saying anything else.

"Rogue I wasn't going to tell any of the younger X Men, but since you already know who Erik is you might as well know that Charles is a younger version of me." The Professor seemed to have saved the day for breaking the silence.

"Oh." I was getting real sick of people telling me things I already know.

"Yes, well I think that's enough for one day. Everyone is dismissed." I got out of there quickly and headed for my room.

* * *

I was able to get a few hours sleep, this time I was cursed with the nightmare of Kurt. Though he had a good family, that didn't stop him from being harassed and called the spawn of the devil.

Most of the kids were heading off to bed, but I decided I needed some ice cream.

On my way to the kitchen I passed by the rec room. "OMG Erik is soooo hot!" I stopped for a moment. Kitty was soooo annoying. "I'm so gonna make a move on him." Didn't she already have my ex boyfriend? And Erik hadn't even been here for 24 hours! What a slut!

I mean so what if he is kind of attractive? With a firm looking chest and nice abs...

_'No Rogue! NO!'_ I chastised myself as I shook the thoughts out of my head and headed to the kitchen. Thankfully it was empty.

Quickly I retrieved my favorite ice cream flavor, peppermint.

Just as I was beginning to enjoy it Charles walked in. OK maybe he wasn't all that bad, sure it was kind of depressing for me this morning, but he didn't know.

He gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Rogue."

"Hi."

He stood there uncomfortable for a moment before he spoke.

"I am sorry if I upset you earlier today, I can tell you don't like to talk about your mutation." I forced a smile.

"S'okay not like you knew." _'And your probably afraid now.'_

He gave that smile again. "No Rogue, I'm not afraid." I realized for a moment that he had read my mind. He immediately apologized.

"Forgive me, I won't read your mind again without permission."

"It's okay." Not like I really cared anyway. "Why would you think I would be afraid?"

He was sitting next to me now. "Because everyone else is." I whispered softly.

"When I walk down the halls students flinch. If I take off my gloves for a second, people scream, but the worst was when I absorbed the Professor."

I looked into his big blue eyes. "I was able to read minds, and I couldn't control it. That was when I figured out kids called me Miss Untouchable, and dead weight because I'm not really supposed to use my mutation, so I'm kind of useless."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah well you would have heard it soon, had you not heard it already." I gave him a knowing look.

He sighed. So he had. I wonder if it was from the younger students or one of my teammates.

"It's not your fault." He whispered. "I know. Thanks." I guess he has a way of making people feel better. Maybe him and Erik staying here will be kinda nice.

* * *

**Sorry for the slight Kitty bashing, but hey someones gotta be the bad guy here. I can ease up on that if you guys want, and any ideas would be welcome since I'm kinda unsure about how this story's gonna go.**

**Review please and tell me what you thought of this one!**


	3. Stealth Mission

**Note: A year after The Last Stand, Rogue never took the cure, and Jean, Scott, and the Professor are alive!**

**Summary: Rogue is left with the tortured nightmares of her teachers and friends, as well as their mutations, which are getting out of hand. Meanwhile the government has torn a hole in the space time continuum, bringing Apocalypse and younger versions of Charles and Erik to this time. Rogue never took the cure, and everyone is alive.**

* * *

Normal (POV)

All senior X Men, along with Erik and Charles, were having tea in the Professors study when Scott noticed several clouds suddenly beginning to form.

But he shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the conversation.

10 minutes later it was pouring rain, hard. Then a clash of thunder startled everyone. "Ororo." The professor said gently. "We have a long day tomorrow and we need sleep, which I doubt we'll get tonight if this storm keeps up."

Storm nodded as she turned towards the window. A few seconds later she frowned, confused. "Professor, I...can't control it."

Silence echoed through the room. "I'm sure your just quite exhausted, it's been a long day, and we should all be getting some sleep."

As heads nodded, nobody seemed to say anything about the possibility of there being another mutant involved.

* * *

Rogue's (POV)

My clumsy hands fumbled as I tried to turn the water on. The sink soon filled with water. I splashed it over my face. Cool, cold water, still didn't feel any better.

My hands were still trembling.

I looked into the mirror, just to gasp in shock to see white eyes, identical to Storm's.

I sighed and gently chastised myself. _'Why are you surprised? This has happened before.'_

I never really understood what Storm went through until I started to re-live her memories, which are now my nightmares. To fall down next to her mother's dead body and be crushed by a plane. It's no wonder she suffered from claustrophobia.

But I knew from her memories that she had hardly dreamed of this in ten years, and she only thought about it from time to time.

_'Why? WHY?' _My body still trembled. Why was it that I was forced to involuntarily re-live these painful memories?

And it's not like I was just watching them, no I had to actually live them as if they were my own.

My hands griped the edge of the sink. Tears were coming out of my white clouded eyes. I wanted to be angry, so angry, but all I could do was sink down to the floor and sob.

* * *

"Wonderful now that everyone's here we can begin." An image appeared on screen. A facility in a desert, as Logan would say "smells like government".

"Our current objective will be to break into this facility and obtain information on yesterday's event." The professor careful watched the reactions of his team members.

"Now some of you may be concerned to know why we are doing this, and normally breaking into government facility would be against my teachings, however, mutant kind is once again in danger. We must know what happened. Before people get hurt."

"Because this is a _stealth _mission we want to keep this low profile, so we are going to send a small team in there. This team is _not _to destroy the facility or cause_ any_ damage of _any _sort that would suggest mutant involvement. I cannot stress that enough."

"Because of that I've chosen Charles to lead this mission, he will...tamper with any memories he needs to in order for this to remain a secret. Erik will go in to provide protection...Erik do not make it obvious that it was a metal bending mutant responsible...please."

The two nodded. "And finally Rogue will be the last member of this small team."

I was getting really sick of these uncomfortable silences whenever my name was brought up. "Rogue, listen carefully."

I turned my full attention to him, as I should, but before I did that I noticed everyone else also turn their attention to what he was saying.

"You are going to knock any guards you need to unconscious. You are only to make skin contact for eight seconds, after that they should fall unconscious, _do not exceed twelve seconds." _He stopped to give me a firm look.

"I cannot stress that enough." I nodded, of course I understood, I didn't want to kill anyone.

"Ah, professor." Angel spoke up.

"Just out of curiosity who's going to fly the jet? I mean I thought those guys were from the past." He gestured to Erik and Charles.

"Yes well, I've already telepathically given Charles information to co-pilot the Blackbird if need be."

"Co-pilot?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Rogue will be flying the jet." Colossus started cracking up. Soon Jubilee was laughing too.

"It was nice knowing you two."

I rolled my eyes. Of course everyone had heard stories of my flying at Alkali Lake, but hey it had improved since then otherwise they wouldn't be letting me pilot the jet, right?

The professor sighed. "Rogue is an excellent pilot everyone, Erik and Charles should be fine." Half of the junior X men didn't look to sure.

"I should expect you three back before dinner." He gave the three of us a smile. "Good luck."

* * *

Ten minutes later I we were in the air on our way to Nevada. The Blackbird was on auto-pilot so I figured it was okay to take my attention away for now.

"So." I said turning to Charles. "Are you happy with the school you created?" I asked. He beamed. "Oh yes, very pleased indeed."

"And you've seen the professor's cerebro?" He chuckled. "Yes, so incredible, and this technology, this jet. How fast can it go?"

It was my turn to laugh now. "Lets put it this way, if anyone can catch our jet, we deserve to get caught."

"Liking your new uniforms?" I asked, admiring Charles's standard silver uniform that most x men got. Erik on the other hand, he got an even simpler black uniform with a green X on the belt, very much like mine. I didn't think that was quite fair, whoever handed out uniforms, probably Scott, didn't like Magneto on our team.

Erik was the first to speak. "Well there better than our other ones."

"Erik!" Charles chastised him. "Hank did a wonderful job on our uniforms!"

I giggled. "I'm sure the uniforms were good quality, however the color choice was.._.interesting_."

"More like terrible." Erik muttered. I grinned. "Got that right." I whispered. Charles sighed loudly.

"Honestly you two they wen't that bad."

* * *

"Alright Rogue let the jet down nice and easy."

"Are you sure they won't see it?" I asked.

He nodded. "I've already projected an image into their minds."

"So what we just walk in the front door?"

"That's the plan. Listen you two, no noises, and absolutely do not touch anyone, either of you, or they'll know something's up."

Erik and I nodded. And with that we were off. Erik caused the gate to bend, allowing us to walk through before bending it back.

And with that we followed Charles to the back of the building. "Erik." Charles whispered as he gestured to the door and the security scanner.

Erik's hand flickered and the scanner turned green. "Well done my friend."

Charles continued to lead us down into the narrow hallways. _"Remember." _He told us telepathically _"No noises and stay close to the walls."_

At the end of the hallway Charles pointed to the unmarked door. Erik moved his fingers as I heard the lock click and the handle started to turn.

Inside the room was one computer and a bunch of filing cabinets. "Alright it's safe to talk." Charles informed us as he closed the door.

"Why would the information we stored here?" I asked. "Compared to the technology we have today, this stuff is ancient, we don't even use filing cabinets anymore, everything is stored on computer chips."

"That's why the Senator hid it here, no one would think to look in an old storage room." Ok that makes sense maybe the Senator wasn't such a fool after all.(Aside from trying to exterminate mutants.)

"Naturally the government didn't want it to get out so they printed everything they had before destroying it." Hm, I guess having a telepath around sure was useful.

"Yes that makes sense, now all we have to do is find it." There were at least fifteen filing cabinets. "Fantastic." Erik said sarcastically. "This may take a while." Charles agreed.

"Wait!" I stopped them before moving to run my fingers across a dusty cabinet. "Why don't we just look for the one with the least amount of dust?"

"Brilliant idea." Charles praised. I nodded. "And if it were me trying to hide a secret, I would put it all the way in the back."

I moved to the back of the room and pointed to the cabinet. "The top is still dusty, but it's definitively been opened recently."

Erik gave me a smirk. "Not bad." With a move of his fingers the cabinet opened. I pointed to the unmarked one in the center. He nodded and pulled it out.

Inside were papers with eagles and 'TOP SECRET' printed all over them, and then there were pictures of a small girl, ginger colored hair and grey eyes complete with freckles, she had 'SUBJECT 148' printed at the top. One of the pictures had the girl in a machine.

"Such a pretty little girl." I whispered. "Yes well, I think this is definitely the file we are looking for." Charles said as he gently pried it out of Erik's hands. I noticed they were beginning to shake.

"Rogue!" Charles hissed immediately. "There's a guard coming." I nodded and positioned myself by the door as I took my glove off.

The guard walked in and my hand came into contact with his face. _'One two three four five six seven eight.'_ I took my hand away and caught him as he fell.

Smiling to myself I dragged him over to the computer chair and put his hands in his lap, fixed his feet, and leaned his head back.

"Does it look like he's sleeping on the job?" I asked. Charles nodded. "Quick thinking, but I'm afraid we've lingered too long." I nodded back as Erik moved for the door.

Crack! A screeching noise echoed through the room as the loudspeaker turned on.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS A CODE RED WE HAVE A BREECH IN SECTOR EIGHT."

Well shit. So much for the stealth portion.

**First off I want to thank everyone that reviewed!(it's what encouraged me to write) I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Momma Dearest

(Normal POV)

Rogue's hand was on the door in about three seconds, but before she could open it Charles hand crashed on top of hers.

"No Rogue, wait." He put two fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

The seconds ticked by, and with each one passing the group was growing more anxious. Finally Charles spoke. "It's not us they're after."

Rogue gave a sigh of relief out. _'I wonder who they were really after.' _She thought briefly but almost immediately dismissed the question, now was not the time. _'I'll ask Charles later.'  
_

Rogue had more important things to worry about now. "We're not the only ones to pay area fifty one a visit today, but we do have to leave now." Charles tone of voice was commanding, this was not a suggestion, but an order and one that couldn't be questioned.

With that he opened the door and the trio made their way back to the jet.

Halfway down the corridor Charles suddenly stopped and jerked Rogue and Erik back. "They've altered course, and toward us!"

Rogue's eyes went wide. "Can't you get inside their heads and make them stop?" She was already beginning to panic.

"You don't understand there are almost fifty soldiers coming, I don't have enough time to stop all of them." Charles put his finger to his temple and closed his eyes.

"Then let me do the rest." The untouchable women and British man turned to the German metal bender.

He raised his hand and the hallway ceiling behind the three came crashing down.

Charles winced before nodding. _'He must have realized what little choice we have, at least no one was hurt.'_

"That should stall them." Erik left out _'though I'd much rather crush them'._

Once again the three made their way towards the jet. _'Almost there.'_ Rogue thought to herself as Erik bended the gate back. Suddenly a loud screeching noise caused Charles to cover his ears, breaking his concentration.

"Get to the jet!" He hollered. Still crouched down on the ground. Rogue knelt to help him up just to be knocked down by Erik, who had used the metal on her suit to push her to the ground. _'What the hell?'_ Rogue didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Three shots rang out, all directed at Erik who deflected them.

Six more shots sped towards the X-men, from all different angles. Soldiers were rushing towards them. "Ahhh!" Erik grabbed his sides in pain as little red droplets tricked down.

He had not been able to deflect the last bullet.

Rogue's eyes widened as she rushed to keep him steady.

"ENOUGH!" Charles screamed at the top of his lungs as the soldiers froze were they stood.

"Get him on the jet, I don't know how long I can hold them!"

Rogue nodded as she slung her arm around Erik's waist, careful not to touch the wound.

* * *

(Rogue POV)

Erik winced as I sat him down on one of the benches near the radar screens fummbleing for a first aid kit.

"No, get the jet started." He whispered. Of course! what was I thinking? I started the emergency takeoff sequence. Charles better get here soon.

"Rogue take off I'm on board!" Charles hollered at me. I hit several buttons before pulling the lever all the way down. Time to go back to the mansion, but first I was going to patch up Erik.

"Have you altered everyone's memories? The soldiers I mean." I asked Charles as I retrieved the first aid kit.

"Yes." He slowly took his seat in the pilot's chair.

I paused. "Who else was in the facility?" The million dollar question! Was it Magneto? Was it the Russians? Was it Al-Qaeda?

"A government conspiracy organization."

"What?" I placed the first aid kit beside Erik, who was currently sitting on the bench of the control area toward the back of the jet.

"Your telling me we were chased and shot at because some government conspiracy yahoos figured they'd pay area fifty one a visit?"

Erik chuckled and Charles smiled. "Yes, Rogue." Clearly they found this amusing though I didn't, Erik was shot for crying out loud!

I shook my head as I turned my attentions to Erik's wound. I gently ran my fingers across the leather of his suit. The bullet just grazed his mid stomach just below his chest. Ouch.

I retrieved the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball, disinfectant seemed like a good place to start. I sighed angrily when I noticed his suit was in the way.

"Unzip the top half." He raised his eyebrow, causing me to feel a warmth in my cheeks.

Ignoring my blush I tried my best to look stern. "I need to get to the wound and your suit is in the way."

He had that suggestive smirk on his face, as if to say _'are you sure that would be the reason your telling me to take my clothes off?'_

_"_We can wait until we get back to the mansion." He still had the smirk on his face.

I put my hands on my hips. "Eri-_k_ we won't be at the mansion for another four hours, and I need to disinfect the wound _now." _I put emphasis on the _now. _I'd be damned if he got an infection because we thought we'd wait until we got back to the mansion.

He unzipped the top half of his uniform...slowly. I rolled my eyes and dabbed the wet cotton ball onto the wound, trying to ignore his finely toned muscular chest. Hm, I don't think it needs stitches and I had Jean in my head so I was pretty sure of that.

He winced. "Sorry, that sting?" I asked. "I've been through worse." He mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

I knew. I knew all too well.

There was a silence until Charles spoke. "Well your first mission and you've already torn your uniform Erik." Charles teased lightly.

"You should see how many times Logan came back with his uniform torn to shreds." I smiled as I fondly remembered my friend. Ah dear Logan, how I missed him.

"Logan?" Charles and Erik both said at once. "Yep, Charles you may have heard of Wolverine." Logan was always a good target for gossip at the mansion, it didn't take a telepath to see that.

"A feral mutant with heightened senses, a healing factor, an adamantium metal skeleton, complete with metal claws and a temper."

"Ah yes, sounds like a bad fellow to get into a fight with." Charles commented. I smiled. "Did I mention he's indestructible? Time can't kill him, nothing on this Earth can,_ except me of course."_

I mumbled that last part. "Well then Rogue, it's a good thing he's made a friend out of you." Erik commented. "Yes for his sake." Charles agreed.

_"Yes for his sake."_ Where had I heard that before?

I gave a small smile I took out the gauze and tape. I replayed what Charles said again._ 'Where had I heard that before? Feels like deja vu.'_

I continued to tape up Erik, but my thoughts were still elsewhere. As I got up to put the first aid kit back I looked at the com station. Why did Storm's name suddenly pop up? _'I wonder...could I search through her memories?'_ I tried to dismiss the thought.

No that was a breech of privacy! _'But still it's not like I was going to be looking at her deepest darkest secrets.'_ My mind reasoned. Maybe just a quick peek, if it's personal I'll get out of there. Satisfied, but beginning to feel slightly guilty I took my seat next to Charles and closed my eyes.

A memory of Storm as a child in egypt popped up, no that wasn't it.

A memory of teenage Storm pushing Cyclops into a river, nope.

A memory of teenage Storm looking at beast and having a crush on him, crap no defiantly not it._ (Don't worry Storm, your secret is safe with me.)_

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

It took me about 2 hours before I finally found it. It was her memory of the night Stryker had attacked the mansion, Storm and Jean had gone to pickup Nightcrawler.

_"Let's hope her cooperates."_

_"Yes for his sake." _

My curiosity was satisfied, but the guilt was still in my stomach. I had abused my abilities. It was like a telepath abusing their gifts. _'Though I'm sure if you asked them they'd say otherwise, not every telepath has the same definition of "abuse".'_ Even the great Charles Xavier had used his gifts for not so noble purposes. I recalled memories of him using his telepathy to guess a girls favorite drink so he could hit on her with his lame pickup line, "groovy mutation".

_'Someone really should warn him not to use that line on girls from this time, cause' he's likely to get slapped, or worse.'_

My thoughts were interrupted when the comm link went off. I quickly put on my earpiece and hit the X.

"Rogue here."

"Rogue." The professor's voice sounded angry. "Are you and the others alright? _We heard news the facility was attacked_." The way he said that last bit gave away his unspoken question. _Translation: Did you do it and what the hell were you thinking? I said not to destroy the facility!_

"Yes professor, some government conspiracy idiots decided to pay area fifty one the same time we did."

There was a minute of silence. "Did everyone make it out alright?"

"Erik was grazed by a bullet, it's not serious but he's otherwise unharmed."

"And did Charles...

"Yes, he altered everyone's memories, no one is aware the X men were involved."

"And the information?"

"We got it."

"Good, now if you'd be so kind as to alter course to upstate New Jersey, I need Charles to speak to an old friend for me." I didn't ask what was going on despite my curiosity.

"I'm receiving coordinates." When I looked at the screen I drew a sharp intake of breath. I knew that area.

Momma's mansion. We were going to see Irene Adler.

* * *

Normal (POV)

Rogue brooded for the next hour. Fury was building up fast. Her adopted mother had been kind to her growing up and Rogue loved her, but that's what made her betrayal hurt like hell.

Rogue had lived with Irene since she was four, until she turned sixteen and was sent away to live with Irene's human sister.

It wasn't until after she was living at the institute did she learn that her Momma was the famed "Destiny". The mutant who told you your future for a hefty sum. It certainly explained why she lived in a huge mansion and never worked.

It had hurt to know your mother wasn't who you thought she was, and it hurt even more to find out she only adopted Rogue because she knew her mutation would be deadly and useful.

It was a perfect example of how family was dangerous, you tended to get hurt by your family members often, and when you did the fact that you loved them hardly counted for anything, and it made it hurt worse.

_'Just like with Logan, one minute he's promising to take care of me, the next he's off and about searching for his past, then when he finally comes back, he runs again when precious Jean gets married off.'_

But deep down Rogue could hardly blame him, and despite the knife that twisted in her heart each time she saw him walk out the door she still loved him.

She didn't want to blame her friend so she turned her thoughts back to Momma Dearest.

_'Damn her!' _Rogue mentally cursed as she inhaled deeply through her nostrils. _'She tried to use me, she knew I would find out-_

"Rogue." Charles spoke kindly.

She tried her best not to glare at him. "I can feel your anger radiating off of you."

"Yippie for you." She snapped a little more harshly than she meant. "Rogue clearly something is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

It was a short leave it at that answer. Charles looked like he wanted to say something else, but was busy landing the plane. Destiny's mansion hadn't changed a bit.

_'Still big, still had horse stables, still had a huge pool, still had a greenhouse, just as I remember it.' _Rogue thought as her anger grew.

Destiny was walking toward them. Charles lowered the ramp and unbuckled, and Erik, despite the bullet wound stood up to greet Destiny.

Rogue on the other hand stayed buckled in. She squeezed her eyes shut as her pain began to leak out of her heart.

She could hear the footsteps come up the ramp, along with the tapping of Destiny's cane.

Destiny smiled as she came aboard the jet. "Charles Xavier, what a pleasure to have you in this time, and Magneto too." Destiny gave a wicked smile as she called out louder.

"Come now Rogue, is that any way to greet your mother?" She asked.

"Most daughters would at least say hello."

_'She is not my mother, she is not my mother.'_ Rogue repeated to herself as she tried to breath. _'I can feel everyone's eyes on me, that's defiantly not helping.'_

"J-Just...tell Charles what he needs to know so we can leave." Rogue struggled to get the words out, almost chocking on them.

"Very well...my daughter." Rogue tried desperation to block her words out. _'Don't snap, don't make a scene in front of Erik and Charles. Don't cry.'_

"Well Destiny I have a feeling we should continue this conversation outside."

The footsteps left and went down the ramp.

"Rogue." Erik'd voice was gentle. She opened her eyes slowly to find him sitting beside her. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy to see your mother?"

"No!" She spat angrily. "Destiny only adopted me to use me. She saw into the future, she knew I would be able to kill with touch, and she thought that was valuable!"

"She sent me away to her human sister 5 years ago knowing that my mutation would come out the first time I kissed a boy." She whispered. "She knew it would scar me, and she did nothing to prevent that."

Tears were blurring her vision now. "She doesn't care about me, and I loved her."

A single tear rolled down her face. Erik gently reached his hand out and wiped it away. Rogue froze. Erik saw the look on her face and withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to someone touching me." Another tear rolled down her face. "Most people are so scared they don't even come near me." Erik wiped that one away too, but this time his hand stayed there and cupped her cheek.

Rogue couldn't help but smile. "How long has it been?" He asked gently. "About four years since someone's touched me...until today."

"Was it skin contact?" Rogue bit back more tears as she remembered the statue. "Yeah, your older self was the last person to touch me up on that statue."

He frowned."No one's touched you since? Not even if they have gloves on?" I shook my head.

"Charles you idiot." I heard him whisper. "No it's not his fault." I choked out. "Rogue I know it must have been so painful, so don't pretend it wasn't. I don't see how Charles could let this go."

"He had other things to worry about." I reminded him. He didn't respond, just rubbed her cheek with his thumb until they heard footsteps on the ramp.

Then he removed his hand and moved out of the pilots chair.

* * *

**I had to do some research for this one, anyone know if Destiny had other kids? **


End file.
